DOA high school
by jannbusa
Summary: this is a sotyr about all of the DOA carachters going to high school, it shows u where each carachters group would be, cheer leader punk nerd rocker gangster and even juggilo


Ok this is a story for people that like high school musical and people that hate it bue either way it's a high school filled withn D.o.a.

Oh and review if u want a another chapter.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Somewhere in south Florida there was a party going on in a mansion. Mostly just a Halloween party for parents but teenagers where screwed to stay there. So on a large red soft couch sat Hitomi. Hitomi crossed her legs, she was in a witch costume in her dark mini skirt she got some admiring glances from adults. Hitomi just rolled her eyes at the old people looking at her.

Up stairs Hayate was watching football with his dad. The two sat on the couches glaring at the television looking at the players run across the field. One team made a goal as the two jumped up screaming in joy.

Hayate's mom walked in rolling her eyes at the two who where watching the game done jumping up. "Oh comeon we're at a party now turn off the T.v and go down stairs, yeah come on Hayate theres even a sparring competition." Her mom told.

Hayate groaned as he slowly got downstairs. Hitomi was still sitting on her couch watching two people fighting in the small tournament next to her. She smiled seeing the two guys fight. Her mom walked up to her.

"Hitomi why don't you join in the fighting tournament?" Her mom asked.

"umm mom, im good isn't that why we moved here?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh comeon this way you won't get in trouble." Her mom told sitting down next to her.

"If I do, can I drink some beer?" Hitomi asked.

"No, but you should go anyways. I'll stop bugging you." Her mom told.

"Deal!" Hitomi told getting up.

Her mom turned around smiling at her. Hitomi walked away swaying her hips throwing her skirt up. Her mom just swayed her head in a disagreeing look.

Hitomi walked into the shouting crowd seeing the people fighting. Hitomi elbowed threw the crowd till she saw to 20 year olds fighting. Hayate stepped down the stairs looking at the big crowd. He quickly stepped into the crowd. He kept walking up till he heard that the fight was over.

He still had no idea what it was so he kept walking quickly tripping over someone on accident. He quickly caught himself but his hand flew forward uncontrollably. Hitomi was standing in front of him as a breaze started to pull her skirt up.

Hayate's hand touched her bare underwear. Hitomi quickly turned around furious. "What was that?!" Hitomi said almost shouting.

A man walked into the middle of the crowd. "Okay who wants to fight next." He asked pointing around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to smack you're ass." Hayate told. Hitomi just raised an eyebrow furious. "I just tripped over something and then my hand flew forward and then it touched you're butt." He told.

Hitomi looked up angry. "You're all the same." Hitomi told.

'Okay so you two want to fight?" The man asked as two men walked into the middle of the crowd on the soft paddings.

The two go into fighting poses till suddenly Hitomi threw Hayate onto the padding floor. Hayate spun as he tripped over himself. Hitomi ran out as she grabbed his head smacking her knee up.

Hayate flew back in pain as the crowd awed in excitement. Hitomi smiled at herself as Hayate got up. "Look I'm sorry." Hayate tried to say.

Hitomi didn't listen as she swiped her leg out to him hitting her shin on his head. "Be quiet and fight, pussy." Hitomi told.

Hayate spun around in pain grabbing his head. "Just stop." Hayate told. Hitomi flashed another kick for his side as Hayate quickly grabbed it he threw her to the side. Hitomi spun in mid air smacking onto her stomach.

"I warned you." Hayate told as he made a hand sign with his hands. Hitomi got on all fours as she looked to the side. Hayate suddenly disappeared into leaf pedals. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Hayate suddenly appeared in front of her as he kicked his foot into her face.

Hitomi gasped as she flew onto her back. She coughed a little while looking at him appear again in front of her. Hitomi growled a little as she jumped up. She spun around kicking into his stomach. Hayate took a couple steps back as Hitomi ran forward she punched into his chest a couple of times as she stopped she flew her elbow into his face. Hayate bent forward in pain.

Hitomi threw his head up as he bent back. She jumped up smacking her foot into his chest. Hayate smacked into the ground as he quickly melted into leaf pedals. He suddenly appeared over her tackling her to the ground. Hitomi fell on her back. "Look it was an accident so just chill." Hayate told.

Hitomi grabbed onto his button up shirt kicking his back. She threw him over her tearing a couple buttons off. His shirt opened as Hitomi stopped for a little while not helping but admiring his body.

Hayate smiled at that as he jumped up grabbing onto her head with his feet on her shoulder. He spun off kicking his head into her cheeks. Hitomi flew back hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Hitomi groaned but didn't get up. Hayate felt bad walking up to her. "Look I'm sorry are you okay?" Hayate asked. Hitomi snapped her head up bending up as she just walked away swaying her but.

She shoved threw the crowd with Hayate just inside a daze. (Who was that?) He thought. Hitomi growled in fury as she walked away.

The next day Hitomi slowly walked into her new school. She had a mini back pack clung to her back. She wore a belly shirt that had a coat over it but showed her belly button. She also had a booty shorts on with boots that went up to her knees.

The first second she walked in some cheer leaders looked at her looking up at her with disgusted faces. Hitomi looked at them with angry eyes. Hitomi walked past them as she walked up the hall.

Soon the assistant principal of the school saw her. He walked up at her raising an eyebrow. "This school has a dress code and you violated almost half of the rules in you're first day." He told giving her an after school detention slip. Hitomi opened her mouth in anger. "What?" Hitomi said looking up at him.

Right when she started arguing with the principal Kasumi and Tina walked down the stairs. Tina was in a tight shirt with a small jacket wrapping around her breasts. She also had booty shorts that where neon green. Kasumi had on a small belly shirt with tight pants going down her legs.

The two looked at her with surprised eyes. "Wow whos the new kid?" Kasumi asked. "Psh how'm I supposed to now?" Tina told. "But I like this girl." Tina said as she walked up to Hitomi. Kasumi followed after her. The two walked up to Hitomi as the assistant principal left.

"Hey, I'm Tina, and this is Kasumi." Tina told. "Hi I'm Hitomi. And is that guy always so pissy?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes." Tina told.

Hitomi smiled as the three started to talk.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

In the next chapter you will find out wich group each dead or alive charchers belong in but u need to review for me to make next chapter.


End file.
